


Searching For An Escape

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mention of torture, More tags to be added, Omega Verse, Sureina, alternative universe-college, inasure - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.Z drabble with a collection of multi ships, inspired by different prompts. </p><p>--------</p><p>07/07/16 update: </p><p> </p><p>04. Guard Slaine x Prisoner Inaho AU/ The Line Between Right and Wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He thought there was no question between what is right or wrong. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza is Always the Solution

**Author's Note:**

> (continuing the title)......from AZ hell. Yes. That is actually the meaning of the title. 
> 
> Inspired by college, late night delivery.....and pizza. slightly OOC and really dumb. It is supposed to be a drabble but ended up longer than expected....... Special thanks to baachan and ambyr for giving me ideas!!

 

01\. Pizza is always the solution  

 

 

 

Tonight is another one of those Sunday nights when panic attacks occur and life choices are reevaluated. Responsibilities are reminded as Monday slowly approaches. For most college students, 11 o’clock on a Sunday night is spend on rushing through work that should have been completed days ago, and Slaine Troyard is no exception.

 

The blond can feel his blood pressure rising as he types on his laptop furiously. Most professor nowadays prefer to have students submit their work electronically, meaning there are no way for students to turn in their work late as the system closes immediately after the deadline. Slaine, a third year biology major student, is usually pretty good with his time management. The past week had been particularly busy with his exams and lab work, and his lack of sleep contributed to him passing out for 14 hours straight on Saturday. Needless to say, he didn’t get much done yesterday.

 

That is the reason he is now in full on panic mode, regretting not spending yesterday on doing productive work. His stress level goes up a little bit every time he glances at the clock on the screen. The 12 page paper he is working on is due exactly at 11:59 am. Slaine is officially on the verge of tears.

 

When he finally submitted the paper, the time is already 11:57am, and he slumps into his chair; he can still feel the adrenaline rushing through his body. That paper is perhaps not his best work, but he is grateful that he made it in time. Slaine lifts his heavy eyelids with great difficulty, his mind numb from focusing on one task for such a long period of time.

 

He feels like he forgot to do something……The thought almost send another wave of panic through him, and he begins to relax when he realizes what it is. Ah, he just forgot to eat. No wonder he is getting slightly light-headed. That is no big deal. At least he didn’t forget to write another paper. 

 

Recalling the last time he ate anything was precisely eight hours ago, when he consumed a grand total of five Oreo cookies, Slaine feels that he should probably eat something before his body starts protesting for the lack of care. Usually, his default solution would be ramen noodles, because they are inexpensive and take no time at all to prepare.

 

After making a quick trip to the kitchen, he is disappointed to find out that he is actually out of ramen. That is a problem. He opens his fridge door and isn’t surprised to find it empty as well. Last time he went grocery shopping was nearly two weeks ago.

 

It is already midnight. Most places he knows are probably closed already……Slaine scratches his head, troubled. Well, he can just forget about food and go to sleep. But now that he is thinking about food, he feels pretty hungry. Besides, there are still a few assignments that require his attention before he goes to bed……

 

Suddenly, he remembers getting a coupon in his email earlier today from a new pizza place opening near campus. It only takes him a minute to find it in his inbox:  **Aldnoah Pizzeria! Opens seven days a week 11am-1am! Use the coupon code attached to get a 15% discount on your first order!**

 

They are still open! Slaine is excited. Pizza is great. Obviously, he can’t eat the entire pizza by himself, so he always has leftovers, which is perfect for lunch and dinner the next day. He dials the number and makes his order of a medium size pepperoni pizza. He hopes this new pizza place doesn’t disappoint him.

 

 

 

This is Inaho’s first week doing pizza delivery at Aldnoah Pizzeria, and he is mostly indifferent towards his part time job. It is not challenging job. The only complaint he has would be its late closing hours. Under normal circumstances, Inaho would be sleeping by 12am, but the pizzeria doesn’t close until 1am. It makes sense on a business standpoint, as it is the only pizza place that opens after 12am in the area, making it the only option for students who stay up late studying or doing homework. The night shift is his least favorite, but at least he usually gets a decent tip.

 

“Inaho, new order is up!” The brunet sighs. He can’t wait to go home. He understands the appeal of a late night snack, but eating pizza at 12am is not something he would recommend.

 

Anyhow, it is not his place to speak. He is only a delivery boy, and the pizzeria certainly benefits from more customers.

 

Taking the freshly baked pizza from the counter, he makes his way into his car.

 

 

 

Inaho checks the address one more time before knocking. “Pizza delivery.” He waits. It takes approximately three minutes before he hears the stumbling inside the apartment. A boy his age appears behind the door. Inaho blinks.

 

Pale blond hair, turquoise eyes, long eyelashes, slight blush. The boy is attractive.  _Really_  attractive.

 

“Sir, here is your pizza.” Inaho is so immersed in the boy’s beauty that he nearly forgets his line. He is thankful that he is capable of maintaining his blank face in nearly every situation.

 

“Ah, thank you.” The boy smiles shyly at him, handing him the money for the pizza and a four dollar tip. “Have a good night.”

 

“Thank you.” The heavy wooden door closes gently in front of him and the boy disappears from his sight. It takes him nearly five second to realize that he shouldn’t just stand in front of a customer’s apartment. For the first time in his life, Inaho feels such a strong sense of desire to see someone again.

 

 

It is love at first sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From that day forward, Inaho does everything in his ability to gain the chance to see the boy again. It is easy for Inaho to find out some information about him. The order was placed under the name Slaine Troyard, phone number (censored because of privacy, and why do you want to know?), and the address Inaho already memorized by heart. He does some basic research and finds out that Slaine attends the same university as he does, not a big surprise there considering his age and where he lives. He also manipulated the computer system at work a bit, sending Slaine extra coupons once in a while.

 

But there is only so much he can do. They are complete strangers and Slaine doesn’t even know who he is. He can try to talk to him at school, but that would appear rather suspicious.

 

Inaho takes his time, hoping that Slaine will order from the pizzeria again. After observing for an additional week, he notices that Slaine has a tendency to order pizza at night. Without a second thought, Inaho switches his availability to all night shifts, maximizing his chances of delivering Slaine’s order again. 

 

Slaine doesn’t order regularly on the weekdays, but he almost always order on Sunday nights.

 

Through delivering pizza to Slaine’s apartment, Inaho collects more information about the blond. His analysis concludes that Slaine has an extremely unhealthy diet, and his lifestyle is probably not any better either. Of course, it is nothing out of the ordinary among college students living on their own.

 

There is one time when Inaho finds out that Slaine had forgotten to lock his door. As he pushes the door open, he sees Slaine nearly tripping over a small pile of instant noodle cup on the ground. The blond clumsily regains his balance, his throat making a small awkward laugh. His reddened face shows his embarrassment as he hands over the money to Inaho, and he takes the pizza back to the apartment with him.

 

From that single scene, Inaho is able to conjure that Slaine has an imbalanced diet, which is going to have a deleterious effect on his health in the long run.

 

There must be something he can do. Inaho is highly invested in the well-being of the boy of his dreams. And with that, an idea comes to him one day when he sees the various toppings offered at the store.

 

 

 

 

Slaine has become a regular at Aldnoah Pizzeria, mainly because of their late closing hours and all the coupons he receives in his email. The prices aren’t that far apart from other pizza places in proximity, but with the frequent coupons he is getting some pretty good deals. There is nothing college students like more than free stuff!

 

He is also starting to notice that it is the same delivery boy that comes to his apartment every time. The blond never caught his name on his name tag, but since their uniform is a rather bright shade of orange, he has started to refer to him as “orange” in his head. He seems around his age, so Slaine guesses he is probably a student that goes to his university. Orange doesn’t talk much, and he probably has a total of one facial expression. That doesn’t really bother Slaine, and he actually prefers orange this way, because he doesn’t feel like he is being judged when he orders pizza three nights in a row at 12:30am and answers the door with drool on his face from accidentally falling asleep on the couch. No matter how much he embarrasses himself, orange always have same old expression, which makes Slaine feel rather comfortable.

 

All is well until one day orange arrives a little later than his usual 30 minutes. The brunet is very punctual with his delivery. Just as when Slaine is about to get a little worried, he hears the knocking on his door. He unlocks the door quickly.

 

“Sir, here is your pizza.” Seeing the brunet gives Slaine a strange sense of contentment (probably because he brings him his pizza, who doesn't get excited when they see pizza?). He smiles and gives him the money as usual.

 

“Enjoy your meal.” Slaine feels the boy’s gaze on him is slightly longer than usual, but he doesn’t think much about it. He takes the pizza back inside the apartment, and he feels his mind stopped when he opens the box.

 

There is green everywhere. Green on top of the cheese. Green covering the entire pizza.

 

 

His pepperoni and cheese pizza is buried by broccoli.

 

 

 

Starting from that day, whenever he orders pizza, he gets the same unwanted vegetable topping over and over again.

 

He doesn’t get it. How is it possible for this pizza place to get his order wrong every single time? And why broccoli? When he was around three years old, he nearly choked to death on a piece of broccoli. Ever since then, he has hated broccoli because it brings back such horrid memories. He even tries changing up his usual toppings, but each time orange brings him a pizza with broccoli without fail. The thing is, it is not even just a bit of broccoli like it is normally seen. There is so much broccoli on his pizza that anyone who sees it would think he ordered a broccoli pie.

 

Slaine has thought of complaining to orange about it, but he has worked in food business before, and he knows that there is nothing worse than dealing with lousy customers. It is not orange’s fault, and he probably doesn’t have control over the making of the pizza. It would be rude for him to do that to him.

 

After three or four attempts, Slaine finally gives up. He switches over to ordering via mobile, and on the additional requests section, he writes “PLEASE NO BROCCOLI” he even includes a prayer hand emoji to emphasize his point.

 

Sure enough, 30 minutes later, orange arrives at his apartment with his pizza again.

 

Slaine is eager to find out if his note was effective or not. This is almost like a science experiment.

 

He opens the top of the box slowly, his heart swelling with anticipation……

 

 

 

 

His pizza is covered with more sliced eggplant than he has ever seen in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slaine is done. So done.

 

He goes on the most common restaurant review site and types out a long, sincere, paragraph-form review for Aldnoah Pizzeria. Even though the place has a strange obsession of giving him unneeded, unwanted, and unappreciated vegetable toppings, their service is still pretty nice, and he wishes them the best of luck in the future despite the fact that he does not plan on ordering from them again.

 

Pretty quickly, a new pizza place is opened. In a college town like this, companies are constantly competing for business. The new pizzeria has a very nice interior design, and the most captivating part of all is its discounts for students.

 

**For every A you get last semester, you can get a 15% discount! Show your transcript and student ID to the cashier!**

 

Even if his hard work doesn’t land him a job after he graduates with the current economy, he can at least save a few dollars on his pizza! Slaine lets out a sarcastic chuckle.

 

The new pizzeria has very nice pizza, and they never give him an abundance of vegetable when he never asked for them, but from time to time Slaine still thinks about Aldnoah Pizzeria. He wonders if orange still works there. Maybe someday he’ll run into him on campus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slaine never ordered from here again. Inaho is disheartened. He thinks he might have gone overboard. All he wanted to do is to ensure that Slaine is eating the daily recommended intake of vegetables even when he is ordering pizza, and broccoli has very high nutritional values.

 

His determination is rekindled as he remembers that he does have Slaine’s address. He knows that he made some mistakes, so this time he will rectify them and take another approach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slaine is concerned. Very, very, very concerned.

 

For the past few days, he has been finding mysterious baskets of fresh fruits and vegetables in front of his door, every morning. Now, that is not a common thing to find on your doorstep, and the blond is beyond bewildered.

 

Included in his care package are copies of simple recipes you can cook with the content inside the basket. Slaine would love to believe it is all just a kind act from a neighbor, but he knows he is surrounded by other college students who do not personally know him or really care about him.

 

This is all too bizarre, and the blond is getting stressed out. He doesn’t think that this is something normal people would do. Either way, he will have to talk to this mystery person because he can’t just accept things from a stranger.

 

It isn’t too hard to work out the logistics. All he had to do is to wake up before the person drops the stuff off.

 

It is 7AM and through the peephole he can see someone carrying a basket approaching. His heartbeat begins to rise. Slaine takes a deep breath before pulling the door open……

 

The brunet stares at him, mouth slightly opened, yet expression remains calm as always. “Orange?!” Slaine exclaims, even though he immediately realizes that is not necessarily an appropriate title to call the brown haired boy. His name is certainly not orange, and he is not wearing that orange uniform, but that is not the point……

 

His vegetable fairy is orange from Aldnoah Pizzeria!?

 

 

He is caught. Inaho quickly understands the current situation. He is composed, as he already previously predicted that this will happen one day. He has practiced for this moment.

 

 

“Slaine Troyard, my name is Inaho Kaizuka.” He says as he holds up the basket of fresh fruits to up Slaine, his tone sober.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can cook for you every day, so you won't have to order pizza again, will you go out with me?”

 

 

 


	2. Warmth of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Inaho, the blond boy isn't simple a human. He is more than that, and Inaho wishes to know more about him.

 

Human’s world has always been something Inaho is drawn to. He would like to learn more about them, but he knows that is something that is forbidden, and he obeys the rules.

 

His parents died before he was old enough to remember anything, and although Yuki never said anything, he is smart enough to figure out that it has to do with humans. Yuki takes care of him, and does a good job of it. He doesn’t want to trouble her unnecessarily, because he thinks that is what family is supposed to do for each other. He understands the reason she is concerned. Their safety and survival is undoubtedly the main priority.

 

Still, just once in a while, he would come across foreign objects in the ocean. Their strange shapes and appearances intrigue him, and he takes them back to his home. He wonders why the humans created these things and what they use them for. He spends his free time studying them, thinking that this will help him learn more about the unfamiliar topic.

 

Of course, he has seen humans before, when they get close to the shore. He hides behind the large rocks and peeks at them. He would never interact with them, though. It is far too dangerous, and it would make Yuki angry.

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho enjoys the warmth. He lifts his arm out of the water as if he is reaching for the sky, and he can feel it on his skin.  It is something that shouldn’t matter much to him, but he appreciates it.

 

Yuki tells him he shouldn’t get too close to the surface of the water, because a human can easily spot him. Once they capture him, they will never let him return to the sea again, and he will be separated from Yuki and his friends forever.

 

_‘Nao, if you really like it that much, it is much safer at night.’_ Yuki smiles at him kindly, mistaking the fact that he must prefer the shallower waters. It is quieter at night and harder for humans to see them, but there is no Sun. However, Inaho still nods and promises his sister he will try to not be out in daylight, because that would make Yuki happy.

 

 

 

 

There is a boy who comes to the shore every day, and Inaho can’t help but to notice him.

 

His eyes are prettier than the color of the sea. His pale blond locks are like a soft glow of light. What captivates Inaho more than anything is the beam on the boy’s face whenever he sees the ocean, the way his expression softens.

 

 

He must really like the ocean. For some reason this brings comfort to the brunet. This body of water is his home and he is glad that the boy seems to like it too. He wishes he can know more about the boy. Why does he come here so often? What brings that smile to his face? It is almost painful to know that he will perhaps never get an answer for any of the questions he has.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just like yesterday and the day before, the boy is here. Inaho hides himself behind the rock carefully, making sure that the boy won’t be able to see him.

 

The boy spends his time admiring the ocean as usual, and then suddenly Inaho hears a short gasp. The blond was reaching for something in his pocket when a small, sparkling object fell out and drops into the water.

 

Without thinking much about it, Inaho swims toward the small, shining object and retrieves it. It seems to be made out of metal, a small chain of some sort. He runs his finger against the surface of it. It is very pretty, and he is tempted to take it back so he can investigate it some more, but he knows his shouldn’t.

 

He remembers the expression on the blond’s face when he saw it falling into the water. Shock, panic, grief…….This must be important to him.

 

He needs to return this to him…….but it would mean breaking the rules he has been living by. Hesitantly, he swims towards the shore. It would be fine. He comes to this conclusion. After all, the boy is alone, and he has the upper hand when it comes to being in water. He can see the boy now, and it makes him feel strangely restless.

 

Tentatively, he extends his hand, with the little shiny object resting on his palm.

 

“You……” The boy begins to speak, his cyan eyes widening in surprise as he come to realization that he is not one of them. “A mermaid…….?”

 

It is unlike Inaho to be self-conscious, but now it is so apparent how different they are. He shouldn’t care about what a human thinks of him, but he does.

 

He expects some kind of negative reaction from the boy, as it seems like that is what a lot of humans do when they come into contact with something they don’t associate themselves with. Instead, the blond haired boy looks at him and smiles, ever so brilliantly.

 

 

“Thank you.” He kneels down to shorten the distance between him and Inaho, his voice soft and gently, their skin touches as he gently takes the small metallic item from his hand. And in that brief moment, Inaho almost believes that he felt the warmth of the sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this drabble! :D It was actually written a while back, I was inspired by the artwork my friend drew and posted. Mer!Naho is too cute! If I have more time I would like to write more of this AU! Please stop by and check out her twitter page! (cary69mono) Her art is really amazing! ^▽^
> 
>   
> 


	3. It Isn't a Fleeting Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he first received his sentence, Slaine Troyard anticipated having the rest of his life to be filled with eternal isolation. However, reality tends to deviate from his expectations.
> 
> Kaizuka Inaho, the very person he tried to kill numerous times, showed up in front of his cell after merely a week into his imprisonment. He makes frequent trips to the prison, regardless of Slaine’s complaints. As a result of his regular visits, he begins making new discoveries about the Japanese boys every time he showed up.
> 
> Rating: M

 

  

When he first received his sentence, Slaine Troyard anticipated having the rest of his life to be filled with eternal isolation. However, reality tends to deviate from his expectations.

 

Kaizuka Inaho, the very person he tried to kill numerous times, showed up in front of his cell after merely a week into his imprisonment. He makes frequent trips to the prison, regardless of Slaine’s complaints. As a result of his regular visits, he begins making new discoveries about the Japanese boys every time he showed up.

 

 

 

 

“ _I love you_ ” was his first confession. Inaho’s remaining burgundy eye surveyed his expression as his lips move to spill out the words tonelessly. Slaine glared at the younger boy, anger flaring up his chest. “This isn’t funny. Get out, Kaizuka.” He spat out.

 

“This isn’t a joke.” Inaho replied evenly, his face still lacking emotions. “I am completely serious.”

 

“Is this another game of yours? I am tired of this.” Slaine wondered how Inaho can trust him enough to be in the room alone with him without having him handcuffed. Take this moment for example, he was probably only a few seconds from physically attacking him so he would stop saying such nonsense. “I am your enemy. I wanted to kill you. Why would you ever fall for me?” 

 

“That is something I am incapable of explaining.” Inaho observed him silently for a while before speaking again. “Slaine, I have no intentions of leaving you to be in this cell alone for the rest of your life.”

 

“Well, I don’t need you here.” The blond declared coldly. “And I don’t have any reasons to trust you.”

 

It was almost too fast to capture, but Slaine clearly saw a flick of pain crossed his face. Slaine is surprised that his words are capable of causing injury to someone as emotionless as Inaho Kaizuka. For some reason, the knowledge left a bitter taste lingering in his mouth.

 

He didn’t get it. Why wouldn’t Inaho just give up on him already? Trying to rekindle his wish to live again was pointless; all that was waiting for him is death. 

 

The brunet left without attempting to converse with him again. Slaine didn’t care. Whatever Inaho was trying to do, it probably wouldn’t last long. Speaking from his own experience, there is no such thing as forever. Nobody in his life stayed for long anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

If Slaine were to compare, he would say that Inaho’s second confession caused him an even bigger headache. His eyes widened as Inaho walked into his cell unannounced again, his senses as an alpha going haywire at the presence of the new stimulus.

 

“You are……an omega?”

 

Slaine was able to discern that something was different about Inaho today, but he would have never surmised that this is the reason behind it. As the enemy he had been fighting for months, someone he spent hours diligently studying, analyzing his every move- out of the necessity of eliminating his existence as soon as possible, he was shocked that he never realized this until this point.

 

For someone as calculating and composed as Inaho Kaizuka, it was difficult to imagine that he was an omega.

 

The sweet, orangey scent was subtle yet impossible to ignore. If the situation had allowed him to do so, Slaine would have laughed at the irony. _Orange._ The brown haired boy was looking at him through hooded eyes, a slight quiver detected in his voice.

 

“Yes…….I am near my heat period. I took a dose of suppressant before coming here, but the effects are going to wear off soon.” It became apparent that Slaine’s utterly shocked expression had no impact on whatever Inaho wanted to say. “Bond with me, Slaine.”

 

“No! What the hell are you thinking?” Slaine was too preoccupied to consider what would happen if the guards overhear their conversation. “An omega can only bond once, and you want to do that with me? Why?”

 

“I am trying to prove my point.” Inaho approached him with determination. “Once we have bonded, then I will be tied to you as well.”

 

“You are crazy……” Slaine clenches the bedsheets beneath him with such force that his knuckles were turning white. He bit his tongue, using the pain to help him concentrate on anything other than Inaho’s inviting scent. “Nobody asked you to do that.”

 

Inaho didn’t answer; instead he focused on pressing his lips against his own. Slaine kept his mouth shut and refused to cooperate. He hated to admit that he was reaching his limits, thoughts of wanting to push Inaho down and mate with him were seeping past his conscious barrier.

 

But at the end, it was Inaho who pulled back.

 

“I suppose this wasn’t enough to make you believe in me.” He heaved a small sigh, his tone crestfallen. Slaine didn’t understand and didn’t _want_ to understand the thoughts going on in Kaizuka’s mind right now. In that brief second, Slaine felt like he could almost felt the doubts and discouragement hidden within Inaho’s heart. He merely sat there as his former nemesis made his way to the door, taking the warmth along with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slaine couldn’t say that he was surprised to see Inaho the next day, even though the brunet almost always visit on a biweekly schedule and he wasn’t the type of person who would change a routine easily.

 

What he did not expect was the state Inaho was in. It became evident that he either didn’t bother taking any suppressant or took it too long ago before he came in, because Inaho was clearly on the brink of going into heat. His face was flushed, brows furrowed, and his pheromones were filling the tiny space in his cell.

 

“What are you doing? You shouldn’t be in here while you are in heat.” It was getting more and more difficult to pretend like he didn’t care at all. He loathed how he barely managed to mask the hint of concern in his voice.

 

“I understand. Mating with you as soon as possible would the optimal course of action.” Inaho pants as he leaned against the cold wall; he could hardly stand on his own. Slaine could feel himself getting angry just thinking about how the brunet got to this place on his own. Obviously, his sister didn’t drive him here. He was quite confident that if Inaho’s sister knew, she would have never allowed her precious little brother to come to the mansion.

 

“I am not-” As usual, Slaine’s objections were not addressed. The blond was by no means content with how things were unfolding, but Inaho wasn’t planning on listening, either.

 

It only took a simple action from Inaho to bring his thoughts to a halt. With trembling fingers, Inaho took off his blue jacket, unbuttoning his shirt underneath.

 

That was when Slaine saw it. The dark black ink that boldly lay on top of Inaho’s collarbones like art that was meant to be admired. Delicate letters that danced over his skin, like paint that cannot be erased. _Slaine Troyard._ It was his own name that he saw on Inaho’s body.

 

The former count could not believe his eyes, his mind returning to white. Inaho lowered his gaze to the ground, fingertip touching the area of redden skin.

 

“What were you thinking! Tattooing my name on yourself?” He was shaking in fury. He took a grip on the brunet’s wrist and threw him on the bed. “Do you know how bad this can get if someone sees? You out of all people, the hero who saved the entire planet from my tyranny, to have the name _Slaine Troyard_ on yourself? You would be seen as a traitor. That can get you killed.” He groaned in frustration, fingers running through pale blond hair. “You need to get that removed, right now. Congratulations, Kaizuka, I think you might be an expert on ruining your future.”

 

There is something arousing about seeing Inaho like this; he couldn’t take his eyes away from the beautifully drawn letters on the brunet’s skin. Inaho was right here, as vulnerable as he could be. Inaho, an omega, begging him to bond with him. His chest is tightening and he felt like all the blood in his body was boiling, anger and lust intertwined, driving him insane.

 

“I ran out of options.” Inaho admitted honestly. “I thought maybe if I do that, you might be more willing to…….believe me.” His voice was getting trapped in his throat. Slaine couldn’t push away the hands that were extending towards him. He wanted to scream. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need the kindness from Kaizuka or anyone ever again. He gave up on hope a long time ago.

 

“Slaine, I won’t let things end here. I will try to find a way. I am not going to leave. Please try to trust me……”

 

_(How could he? How could Inaho do this to himself? Inscribing his name on himself as if there was any purpose left in those foreign syllables, engraving part of him on his soul eternally. It was wrong.)_

 

 

“I will stay with you, I promise.”

 

_(He couldn’t make himself believe in other’s words anymore, but he couldn’t turn away from his voice.)_

 

 

“I love you, Slaine. Please believe me……this one time.”

 

 

_(“I hated you. I wish I can just keep on hating you.” He buried his head on Inaho’s shoulder, mouth brushing against the brunet’s collarbones, his name at his lips, sweet taste to his tongue. Why does he keep on allowing this to happen? Why does Inaho let himself to be hurt by him?)_

 

 

 

Slaine was absolutely certain that falling in love with Inaho Kaizuka would never be possible and doing so would undoubted turn into the worst mistake he could have made.

 

 

But when he took off Inaho’s clothes and entered him, his teeth sinking into the skin of the boy’s neck and hearing him cry out, Slaine held Inaho close to him. 

 

 

 

_He didn’t think he can let go again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I had to sit through a 6 hour lecture really early in the morning and I was falling asleep. Me, being like, the most unproductive person ever, started daydreaming about sureina in order to stay awake (and it worked! A little.....) The result is this short fic :') It was written in a short amount of time and I apologize if there are any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> I think I am going to stop screaming how I want to leave az hell because it is not happening :'D
> 
> Also, my friend Cary was so kind to draw art for my fic again! (I have been screaming for the past hour and it is currently 1am over here) She is too good for me.............. yells;v;!!!!!!!
> 
>   
>   
>  


	4. The Line Between Right and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought there was no question between what is right or wrong. He was wrong. 
> 
> -
> 
> Guard Slaine x Prisoner Inaho AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apparently today was the two year anniversary for AZ.......I can't believe it.  
> I was going through my google doc the other day and found this fic I wrote a long time ago. I think it is one of the earliest sureina fic I wrote :'D (this was meant as a oneshot so there probably won't be a continuation for now c':)

Slaine Troyard remembers the first time he laid eyes on the pilot of the orange kataphrakt. It was the day the sleipnir was captured by the Martian forces. From what he was told, the sleipnir had left behind to buy time for the rest of his crew to retreat.

 

Inaho Kaizuka is much younger than he anticipated. Although he has never fought on the battlefield, he has heard many stories about the UFE’s ace pilot. He had imagined that the sleipnir must be piloted by an experienced soldier, and he was shocked when he saw the reality.

 

Kaizuka’s face was covered with blood and he lost consciousness before they dragged him out of the cockpit. Slaine watched outside the glass window as the Maritan doctors rushed in all at once and performed emergency treatment on the young soldier. Slaine was aware that this wasn’t done out of mercy nor humanity, but because the information he possesses is far too valuable for Vers to give up.

 

He felt a cold chill running up his spine thinking about what the military officials planned on doing to their enemy’s best strategist now that they have their hands on him. It took him a moment before he could swallow down the uneasy feeling in his stomach. There was no reason for him to pity Inaho Kaizuka. He was informed that he would most likely become the prisoner’s warden once he wakes up, and he understood that it was best for him to keep his distance. Having sympathy for an enemy is a very foolish thing to do.

  
  
  


_It is better to not get attached._

 

Slaine told himself that when he stepped into the prisoner’s cell with his lunch. The Terran, now healed of his most life-threatening wounds, was kept inside and closely monitored. His left ankle is bound by heavy shackles, which is rather excessive in Slaine’s opinion, considering how weak Inaho was after his surgery.

 

But there was nothing he could do, and nothing he should do about his situation. His only concern should be his duties as a prison guard.

 

Kaizuka rarely speaks and remained emotionless even under his current circumstances. Slaine did not feel any sort of guilt when he left his tray of food in front of him, leaving without uttering a word.

 

He was dealing with the worst enemy of Vers, one that was responsible for the fall of their troops. Despite his fragile appearance, Inaho Kaizuka was dangerous.

 

_It is better to not get attached._

 

He reminded himself, again. Kaizuka talked to him for the first time. A calm, nearly inaudible whisper of “thank you” escaped his lips when he came to bring in his dinner. He couldn’t read the brunet’s emotions, but in his situation, he must be lonely, and afraid, perhaps.

  
  


_It is better to not get attached._

 

His heart skipped a beat when Kaizuka spoke to him again. He could feel the boy’s gaze settling on him when he was guarding the cell. Kaizuka lost an eye during his last encounter with the Martians on the battlefield; his remaining eye stared at him intently.

 

“Can I……ask for your name?”

 

He struggled to find an appropriate response that could mask his surprise.  “Why do you want to know?”

 

The UFE’s ace pilot hugged his knees closer to him, tilting his head slightly to the side. “You are the only person who doesn’t seem to hate me as much in here. I would like to know your name.”

 

“.......Slaine Troyard.” He didn’t have a reason for why he felt comfortable with sharing his name with an enemy. Even though Kaizuka looked harmless enough sitting here in his cell, his crimes were not to be forgiven.

 

“Slaine…....Troyard……” Inaho enunciated each syllable clearly and carefully. Slaine was in utter shock when he saw a faint smile appeared on his lips for a fraction of a second.   

 

“It is a really beautiful name. Thank you for telling me, Slaine.”

  
  


_It is better to not get attached._

 

He grasped the fabric of his uniform tightly, his gaze glued to the floor. His hands trembled uncontrollably when he heard the scream coming from the other side of the room, his breathing becoming constricted. He hated himself for being so weak. This was exactly why he was always taunted and mocked back during the days of his military training.

 

“The agony of an enemy should bring joy to you” he was told. But that is just not part of his nature. How could he feel any happiness when another human being is suffering?

 

He thought of Kaizuka’s usual calm voice, juxtaposed to the pained screams that were echoing through the hallways right now. He thought of how peaceful the brunet seemed when he made small talks with him whenever he was on duty. He thought of Inaho’s rare smile, and how enthralling it was to him.

 

Kaizuka started screaming again, this time much weaker than the precious times. He wanted nothing more than to make everything stop.

 

When he was finally brought out of the interrogation room, Kaizuka could barely support himself. Slaine had to control his urge to keep him away from his superiors. Instead, he did what he was expected to do, grabbing Kaizuka’s arm roughly and made him stand on his feet.

 

“We will make you talk.” The officer squinted his eyes and warned him before walking away. From the tone of his voice, Slaine knew that they weren’t done with Kaizuka. His heart sank. How many times would this have to continue?

 

Deep inside he knew the answer to that question. They would never stop until they are given the desired answers. Kaizuka would never be free here.

 

 _He should stay away from him. He should not care for him._ He repeated over and over again in his mind. However, the moment they were free from other people’s watchful eyes, he immediately reached over and put Kaizuka’s arm around his shoulder to help him stand. “Can you walk?” He whispered. Kaizuka’s face was deathly pale and he was evidently exhausted, but he nodded and managed to start walking slowly.

 

Once they were inside the cell, Slaine quickly inspected Kaizuka’s body. He did not find any open wounds, and it only took a second for him to put the picture together. They must have chosen to use some sort of torture method involving electric shock.

 

He felt his blood turning cold at the thought. It was something he didn’t want to think about. He wasn’t convinced that there was anything he could do to comfort Kaizuka after such a traumatizing experience.

 

“Slaine.” When he heard his name being called by Kaizuka and felt the grip on the corner of his shirt, he found himself incapable of resisting the urge to hold the prisoner’s hand in return.

 

It was the first time Kaizuka showed clear his weakness in front of him.

 

“Can you stay here, just for a bit?” He could see how much Kaizuka needed him here. He may be a soldier fighting for the opposite side of a war, but he was only a little more than a child. Slaine was actually impressed by how Kaizuka was still keeping himself together, despite everything he had been put through. Anyone would be terrified in his situation.

 

“Yes, I can.” He heard himself replied, in a voice that was more gentle that he intended for it to be.

 

“I’ll be here, Kaizuka.”

  
  
  


_It is better to not get attached……_

 

“The prisoner is refusing to eat.” This was the first thing he was told after being on a short one day break from his duties. He rushed to the cell without a second thought.

 

“Kaizuka.” He unlocked the door hastily before walking in, exposing the captive to the bright fluorescent light from the hallway lights. Kaizuka was lying on his side, turning his back towards Slaine. “Why did you stop eating?”

 

There was a long pause before Kaizuka began speaking. It took so long that Slaine nearly thought he didn’t hear him the first time. “Giving up to despair is a foolish idea,” He was drained and exhausted, “But……I don’t think I will be able to withstand the next round of interrogation.” Slaine could hear the strain in his voice. Inaho was afraid, reasonably so.

 

There was only two options waiting for him. Death, or betraying his people.

 

“Kaizuka……” Slaine found himself reaching for Inaho’s hand without even thinking about it, and what surprised him more than anything was that Inaho was willingly holding his hand back. The brunet turned to him and Slaine’s mind went blank at the sight of tears welling up in Kaizuka’s right eye.

 

Kaizuka’s expression appeared to be detached as ever as he looked at him emptily.

 

“I don’t want to betray my friends and family.”

 

The boy sighed, crestfallen.

 

Slaine curled his hand into a fist. Everything he learned in his life was telling him how wrong the decision he was about to make was. Obligations. Morals. Duties. Loyalties. Responsibilities.

 

_Inaho Kaizuka is not to be forgiven._

_Inaho Kaizuka will never be free._

_Inaho Kaizuka is dangerous to the future of Vers._

_Inaho Kaizuka should not be pitied._

 

_Inaho Kaizuka deserves every bit of suffering he receives._

 

None of these notions were left in him the moment he saw Inaho blinked and the first drop of tears rolled down his cheek.

 

It was wrong. It was not supposed to happen. But his last attempt to prevent himself from committing this crime had failed.

 

He couldn’t see the world of black and white anymore. The only thing he could see was a future where Inaho Kaizuka ends in death. A future for both of them.

 

“Inaho.”

 

He held his hand firmly. His determination unwavering. 

 

 

 

 

“Let’s run away together.”


End file.
